Regrets
by theDaughterofPosiedon
Summary: Maka Albarn and Death the Kid lost their best friend, Soul Eater Evans 10 years ago. One day, they realize that they can send a letter to their past selves to erase the regrets they carry up to this day. Can 15 year old Maka, Kid, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz and Patty save their best friend from a horrible accident? [I do not own Soul Eater, or the general idea of the plot]
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Hi guys! I'm E, and this is my first time writing FanFiction. I was really moved by the anime Orange, as well as Soul Eater. So, I have decided that I would take the story of Orange, replace and rewrite and include some of my own things, along with the characters of Soul Eater. I will try to stick with the actual characters and personalities they carry, but I won't promise you.

[I do not own Soul Eater, nor do I own the plot of the anime Orange]

In this story, all italics will be in the future, and all regular words will be this so called "present". The letter Maka and the rest of the squad will get will be bolded.

Enjoy and review!

E

* * *

Maka Albarn had a lot of regrets.

 **Tsubaki** **Nakatsukasa** **had a lot of regrets.**

 _ **Black*Star had a lot of regrets.**_

 _Death the Kid had a lot of regrets._

 _Liz and Patty Thompson had a lot of regrets._

If the six of them could go back in time to save their best friend, Soul Eater Evans, they would do it. But how?

 _Maka Albarn and her husband, Death the Kid were in the backseat together. Kid was holding their baby, named Evan, after their best friend. Black*Star was driving the minivan while Tsubaki was sitting in shotgun, her beautiful brown hair flowing in the wind. Liz sat behind Black*Star while Patty was making small talk with Tsubaki. The 6 were driving up to where they buried their best friend, Soul Eater Evans, 10 years ago. They buried him on his favourite hill, a hill that rained beautiful petals of flowers that grew on the trees nearby. Kid held Maka's hand, and squeezed it tight. Maka gave a tired smile, and rubbed her son's head. She looked out at the window, wondering why she had so many regrets from her past._

"Soul! We have to get going! Hurry up!"

Maka Albarn was now entering 10th grade, but for the first time in her life, she was late. September 8th, and Maka was late. Late, late, late. She ran to grab her bag, but she found a letter. "Soul? There's a letter addressed to me. Did you put it next to my bag?"

"What letter?"

"Ah, forget it! Just hurry up, or else you're getting the chop treatment!"

Maka slipped the letter into her school bag and ran for her life. Ever since she turned Soul into a Death Scythe, she and Soul have been getting letters and requests nonstop. She figured this letter was just one of them. She ran out the door and waited in the back seat of Soul's motorcycle, bouncing uncontrollably.

"Soul, Soul Soul Soul Soul, SOUL!" she screamed.

A messy Soul with pieces of paper flying all around him came rushing out the door.

"Jeez, Maka, can you calm down?"

"NO!" Maka yelled. "It's our first day of DWMA and we can NOT be late. Remember, we promised the group that we would meet them at the entrance?"

"Wait," Soul said, as he got onto the seat of his motorcycle. "Are you telling me that we're not late for _school,_ but we're simply late for a meeting?"

"Yes! Now get going!" she said, kicking his legs lightly.

"This is so uncool!" Soul yelled, as the two sailed towards the academy.

* * *

"Tsubaki! Black*Star! Kid, Liz and Patty! I'm sorry we're late!" Maka apologized as she ran up the stairs, dragging a tired Soul by the shirt.

"So uncool, so uncool…" Soul said, over and over again.

Maka gave a glare. Suddenly, she heard a group of giggles.

"There he is…"

"Soul Eater Evans…"

"He really is good looking…"

"Do you think he'd say yes to being my weapon?"

"Shhh! I think his meister heard him!"

Maka turned around just in time to see a large group of girls running away into the academy, hoping not to get caught. She released Soul, and gave him a smirk.

"Getting popular around the academy now, I see."

Soul brushed himself. "I'm not interested in any of them. I know who I-"

Soul suddenly clasped his mouth. "Nevermind, nothing. I'm just not interested in this sappy romance, okay?"

Maka's eyes were wide open from the sudden and abrupt stop to his speech. She decided to leave it alone, since it looked like Soul was about to die.

"Guys! School's about to start", Tsubaki said.

"Liz! Patty! Stand in place", Kid stated.

"Whatever you say," Liz said. "We're diagonally behind you!" Patty said, smiling widely.

"Good, good. Symmetry is what keep this world together!" Kid said, proudly.

"There he goes again," Black*Star said. "But symmetry can never beat me! HAHAHA, I'm God! I surpassed him a long time ago, no way can this symmetry beat me! HAHAHA!"

Tsubaki gave a kind smile. "Let's get going to class, now, shall we?"

Maka did not enjoy today's class. Dr. Stein was usually very interesting, but today, she wasn't feeling it. 'Oh, the letter', she thought. She quickly reached down and her hand swam through her bag. She brought out the letter and read it.

 **Dear Maka Albarn,**

 **How are you, 15 year old Maka? Yes, this is you, 10 years in the future. I am giving you this letter because I don't want you to have as many regrets as I have now, at age 25. Please, listen to me, okay? I know this seems surreal, but in the end, you will have the same regrets as I did. Here we go…**

 **On September 8th, it's the first time you are late to school. It's not for class, but for a meeting between you, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty, Tsubaki, and Black*Star.**

'How did it know?', Maka questioned herself.

 **In class, you sit beside Soul. He is distracted, but you don't pester on about what's distracting him because you are scared to be annoying. Later on, when you're in the apartment together, he goes, "I'm tired. Let's go to bed early." I let him go, but I want you to ask him. I want you to ask him until you get an answer. Ask him by bribing him, making him his favourite dinner, just do whatever you can to get him to answer you. Okay? Just do it.**

'Do I trust this letter?' she thought. 'I'll give it a go…'

And so Maka sat through the rest of the class, waiting for class to end.


	2. Chapter 2 - Yes or No

Hey guys, I'm not sure what my daily schedule is for posting, but for now, I'll try to post at least twice a week! Are you guys enjoying my story? If so, please tell me and please give me some feedback! Thank you!

PandasAtIHOP: Thank you so much for your review! Honestly, I'm not that much of a Maka x Kid fan myself, but in the future that's how it goes. :( I swear there's going to be a lot of Soul x Maka, and a lot of other romance. Prepare yourself!

* * *

Maka was behind Soul on his motorcycle. School had just finished, and Maka and Soul decided to go shopping for dinner tonight. They arrived at the grocery store, and Maka decided that she would be the one to buy food today.

"I'll be right back," she said.

She watched Soul take out his phone and he gave a slight nod. "Just go already," he said.

"Jeez," Maka yelled as she walked towards the door. "Don't be so rude!"

She came back, both her hands filled with two bags of food each.

"Hey, Soul! Can you help me out here a bit?"

She started walking towards Soul, who had his eyes glued to the screen. She saw him biting his lips and saw his leg jittering. "Soul?" she asked, softly.

He raised his head and gave her a tired look. "Oh, sorry. You're almost here anyway. Just come."

Maka gave a death glare and mumbled some inappropriate words towards Soul.

"Now now, Maka, let's go home."

On the way back home was even more awkward than Maka knew it should have been. It didn't seem right. Most silences they shared were comfortable silences, not awkward. There was tension in the air, and Maka knew they both knew that. She thought back to her letter, and decided that it wasn't real. It must have been a prank, she thought. That's right, a prank.

When they got home, Maka started making their dinner. She let Soul sit in front of the TV and watch whatever he wanted. As he watched, Maka watched Soul. He didn't seem bothered by anything, and he seemed like a tired Soul. She was sure that was all there was to it. Happily, she continued cooking dinner for the two.

"Soul! Dinner is ready!" Maka yelled.

"I don't feel like eating. Honestly, I'm kind of tired. Do you mind if I head to bed first?"

That surprised Maka. "A dinner-skipping Soul? Honestly, that's a first."

"Haha," Soul muttered. "See you tomorrow," he said, slamming his door before Maka could ask or say anything.

"What just happened?" Maka mumbled to herself. She quietly ate dinner by herself. One of Soul's favourite meals, mashed potatoes with steak and some ham.

'Do I trust the letter?' she thought. 'Should I trust the letter? I'm going to read on some more, just to see if I should.'

 **Sept. 9th**

 **Soul and I have a normal morning. We say hello, we eat, and we act like Maka and Soul. But, what I don't realize is how much my heart is hurting. I acted immature, and decided it was nothing. Especially when another girl, a younger girl came up to Soul at every single moment and tried to talk to him all by herself. I wasn't okay with it, but think about it. It wasn't because I was his meister. But, later in class, Soul asks to use your eraser. I want you to take off the sleeve of the eraser and give him an answer right away, okay?**

 **I'm counting on you.**

"What does this even mean," she cried out loud. "But… The letter is true. My heart is pounding like crazy. My head is going through a serious headache. I don't know why… It's like my emotions are just ready to pour out and… Oh, no…"

Tears started falling out of the gorgeous green eyes of Maka Albarn.

* * *

"Morning Maka."

"Morning Soul."

The two were on their way to school again. However, Maka was very, very tired. She stayed up all night thinking about her heart, and her emotions. She didn't know why she had them and why she had to have them, but it wasn't a good feeling. On the motorcycle, Maka suddenly let go of Soul and dropped her head onto Soul's back.

"Maka, is something wrong?"

Maka shook her head. "Not really."

They had another uncomfortable silenced ride to school.

"Soul! Maka!"

It was Kid. It was always Kid who greeted them first. Behind him were Liz and Patty.

"Good morning!"

Soul and Maka both gave a light wave. Soul said to the other four, "guys, I'm going to go on a little walk, okay?"

He saw Maka give a concerned look and Soul gave her a wide smile.

"Don't worry, I'm cool."

And he walked off. Maka was slightly worried, because last night's letter came flashing back to her. Would Soul be okay?

Kid noticed Maka staring at Soul intensely. "Maka?"

Maka snapped out of her trance and faced Kid. "Yes?"

"What are you thinking about."

"Nothing, really."

And the two watched Soul walk off.

* * *

"Um… Soul?"

Soul was approached by a petite girl, with long, blonde hair and green eyes.

'Like Maka's,' he thought, 'except less prettier.'

"Um…"

"Yes?" Soul replied.

The girl started squirming and nervously looking back from the ground to Soul.

"I was wondering if… Like, I know this is the first time you met me, oh and by the way, my name is Laura… I was wondering if… If you'd go out with me!" she screamed.

Soul stood in front of this girl Laura, this small, petite, kind of pretty girl.

"I'll give you my answer… After school…" Soul said, not wanting to hurt her feelings in anyway. The girl blushed like crazy. "I'll be waiting for you at the school entrance gates. Oh, thank you!" she whispered, and ran off to her class.

Soul sighed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to date her, especially because he was trying to figure out his feelings. 'Feelings for Maka, right?' his brain asked him.

'No,' he replied back, 'feelings about… My brother…'

* * *

Maka and Soul sat next to each other in class, neither of them paying attention. Maka kept stealing glances at Soul, and occasionally they'd make eye contact, but then stare the other way. Kid, who sat behind Maka, noticed all this.

'Ah, Maka and Soul must have feelings for each other', he concluded.

Dr. Stein suddenly wanted them to start writing some kind of report about their feelings about how the attraction to their meister/weapon would give an advantage/disadvantage when it comes to soul resonance. Maka got started right away, but Soul realized he didn't have a pencil.

"Hey, Maka…" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow a pencil? Oh, and an eraser?"

Maka raised her eyebrows. "Sure. Here."

She tossed him an eraser and pencil. "Thanks."

Maka gave him a smile, and went back to working. But on her mind, the word "letter" was being repeated over and over again.

By the end of class, it was finally time to go home. Maka packed up her books slowly, and she realized that Soul already left.

'Why'd he leave so early?' she wondered.

She picked up the pencil and eraser that she lended Soul, and started closely at the eraser.

"Doesn't hurt to check…" Maka whispered. She removed the sleeve of the eraser and a piece of paper fell out. She reached down to grab it, and when she read it, her heart went falling into a pool of acid. She looked to her left, and right. She grabbed her bag, stuffed the note and the rest of the books in her bag and ran towards Soul.

"Soul!" Maka screamed. "Soul!"

She found his bag near the doors of the exit. She quickly ripped a piece of paper and wrote one singular word.

 _No._

"Soul… I say no!"

She ran all the way to the gates, leaving her bag next to Soul's. By the time she found him, she saw him with another young girl. She saw her friends crowded around Soul and the little girl. All her friends. Kid, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, and Black*Star. She stood, metres away from Soul and the girl, watching him say one, singular word.

"Yes."

Maka stared at the two people in the middle. Her friends cheered on them, and they were all laughing and crying of happiness. Only Kid noticed how Maka was separated from them all and she looked heartbroken.

'I knew it', Kid thought.

He watched Maka run back into the school, feeling hopeless. "I want things between Soul and Maka to be alright, or else sacrificing my feelings for Maka will be all for nothing…" Kid whispered to himself.

Kid watched Soul and the girl, Laura hold hands and walk into the school. The other four of them all watched the couple go into the school.

"So... " Liz started.

"Looks like Soul and Maka weren't meant to be after all…" Patty said.

"HAHAHA, who needs a girlfriend when you are God?!" Black*Star screamed. He ran about 25 laps around the group and fell to the ground.

"Oh, Black*Star…" Tsubaki said as she went to tend to Black*Star.

"Soul, what are you going to do now?"

Inside the school, Soul and Laura went to retrieve Soul's bag. He saw another bag next to his.

'Maka's bag', he thought. He let go of Laura's hands, and told her to wait outside for him. She happily skipped towards the exit, and Soul reached into the small opening of his bag. There was a note.

"No."

Soul suddenly felt lightheaded. "Maka!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Running from Love

Shizuka Taiyou: Hehe what happened to Soul is a mystery and I guess you'll have to wait to find out :) Not sure if you have watched or read the anime/manga Orange, but it's mostly based off that. Also, I thought it would be more saddening and romantic if Kid and Maka had a kid at 25, especially for the ending of this story, you know?

I guess for now, since I don't have homework I'm going to be posting daily.

E

Soul stood in front of his bag and Maka's, holding the note in his hand.

"I can't exactly just say no to Laura I just said yes, right?" Soul said to himself. "I'll talk to Maka later." He stuffed the note at the back of his bag and walked away, leaving Maka's bag alone on the floor. He slung the bag onto his shoulders and placed his hands inside his pocket. He walked down the hall to find Laura. "Laura!" he called. She came running down the hallway towards him and threw her hands around his neck. "Did you retrieve your bag?"

Soul nodded. "Yeah," he replied.

Laura giggled. "You're so cool."

Soul nodded. "Yeah," he replied again, brushing his hair out of his eye sight.

Laura and Soul walked together, side by side in silence. Soul could tell that Laura wanted to say something, but she was holding back. 'So like Maka…' he thought.

"If you want to say something, say it," Soul said.

Laura looked at Soul with surprise. She turned bright red and covered her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater. "Um… Why'd you say yes to me?"

The question really threw Soul off. He really wanted to say the truth, but he knew that Laura would get hurt.

"I want to know you better, too. I want to experience feelings and emotions with you," Soul finally said.

Laura's eyes filled with happiness. "I'm so glad…"

And they walked on in silence. Soul sighed.

'She doesn't know the truth,' Soul thought. 'No one knows the truth. And the truth is, I want to run away from my deep love for Maka.'

Maka didn't go home that night. Instead, she stayed with Kid. Kid offered Maka to sleep in his apartment for the night, or until she feels better about the Soul Situation. Maka sniffed and said thank you. So currently, she was sitting on Kid's couch alone because Liz and Patty were in their own rooms, sleeping. It was 10:34 PM, and she sat on the couch in deep thought. Suddenly, she heard a few creaks and a weight on the other side of the couch go down.

"Kid," she said softly.

Kid smiled tiredly. "How are you feeling?"

Maka brought her knees together and placed her head on her knees. If she couldn't tell Kid, who would she tell?

"I'm not feeling entirely like myself," she started. Kid nodded. Maka sighed, she knew that Kid would understand. "I just don't want Soul to… To forget me… I mean, as his meister," Maka quickly said when Kid gave her the raised eyebrow.

"You know, it's not bad to say what your true feelings are," Kid said. "It might even help you feel better."

Maka smiled. "Thanks, Kid. Well…"

And so Maka and Kid talked all night, about Soul, about their lives, and about everything.

"But Kid…" Maka said. "There are two kinds of burning in my heart that happen. First, it was when I realized that I did, infact, like Soul."

When Kid heard that, he smiled. "Finally, you admit it."

"Anyway," Maka said, turning red, "when I saw Soul saying yes to the little girl, it was another kind of burning. It was a fire burning up in my heart. I felt my blood rushing throughout my body, and I felt dizzy. I didn't like it. But that's when I realized I was being selfish. Of course I couldn't get Soul to just do as I wish. I couldn't just get him to say no to her at that moment, of course not! So I don't know what to do. How do I face him?" Maka asked, desperately.

Kid smiled and hugged himself as well. 'I feel the same, Maka.'

"Well," he said, "you should tell him how you feel. I think that's the best solution."

"While he's dating someone else?"

"Well, you should drop hints or wait just a bit until everything's settled down."

Maka sat in silence, until she heard the clock go *ding*, indicating that it was now 12:00 AM. She stood up, as well as Kid. She grabbed his hands and held them to her heart. Kid was surprised at this gesture, but the two stayed in that position for a bit.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She let go, and walked towards the guest room. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll cook breakfast," she called from her room.

Kid smiled to himself, and head off to his own room.

Another school day went by. Another day with Laura went by. Another day of Maka avoiding him went by. Another day of being alone in the apartment. It's been about 3 weeks since Maka came by to their apartment, and Soul was feeling empty. He never realized just how much he relied on Maka, and how much he needed her. He was starting to feel the burning desire for her.

'No,' Soul said, 'you're with Laura now, aren't you? Just chill.'

Soul decided that he should go on a light jog around the neighbourhood. He wore his black hoodie and stepped outside into the cool air.

'Ah, I remember now. It's going to rain soon.'

Soul went out into the neighbourhood anyway. He jogged for a few good minutes, and that's when the rain came pouring down. He started walking, dripping with water and sweat. He felt alone. Suddenly, he knew what he was doing to himself, tearing himself away from Maka.

"Why?!" he cried. He dropped down to the floor. "Why?"

He heard some loud splashes coming towards him. He felt a pair of hands hugging his shoulders, and sobbing.

"Maka…"

He turned around to see a tearful, gorgeous green-eyed Maka Albarn with her head down. He reached down to hold her hands. "Maka?" he whispered.

She was silent. "Soul…"

She suddenly sobbed uncontrollably.

"Soul, I love you."

Soul's eyes widened. "Soul, I love you. I didn't want to say because I was afraid of a heartbreak. But, you already broke it, so it doesn't hurt anymore. Soul, I'm not going to run away anymore. Soul, I love you, okay? Soul… I miss you. I feel like I'm underwater, drowning in black liquid, with all hope lost when you're not next to me. Soul… Say something…"

Maka felt the strong pair of hands squeeze her body tight.

"Maka… I'm sorry."

The two of them hugged strongly in the rain, never wanting to let go.

Soul and Maka were back to their normal selves. That morning, Soul told Larura that he couldn't be with her anymore and broke it off with her. Laura simply nodded, and said thank you for being her boyfriend for the last month. Maka thanked Kid at least 27 times, but then Kid told her he won't do that again because the number of times she said sorry wasn't 8 or 88, or 888, or… You know how Kid is.

Maka and Soul happily sat together after school at home on the couch, eating chips together. They munched quietly watching the worst shows on TV, laughing together, making jokes together. Soul and Maka never felt so full, both stomach wise and heart wise.

"Hey, Maka?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?"

Maka suddenly stopped chewing on her chips.

"Yes…"

Soul turned back to the TV screen. Slowly and carefully, he placed his hand on top of Maka's and they interlocked hands. "I'm not going to say it yet when I'm not sure. But wait for me, okay?"

Maka smiled and nodded. "Okay."

 _Kid and Maka sat together on the field with their little child in front of them, playing with the grass._

" _Maka?"_

" _Yes?"_

 _Kid sat there quietly, watching the grass move slightly. He sighed._

" _There's no easy way to say this, but… If Soul was still alive, would you have married him?"_

 _Maka was taken by surprise. She thought carefully. "No," she said, "I would have still married you. I was so happy when you told me your feelings. I really was."_

 _Kid sat there, thinking quietly. "Maka, I love you."_

" _I love you too, Kid."_


End file.
